The signs of cancer can vary based on the type and location. Common tests to detect cancer include, a biopsy of a tumor, blood chemistries, bone marrow biopsy (for lymphoma or leukemia), chest x-rays, CT scans, MRIs, and other radiography, or the like. Most cancers can be diagnosed by biopsy. Depending on the location of a tumor, the biopsy may be a simple procedure or a serious operation. Many patients with cancer can have CT scans to determine the exact location and size of a tumor or tumors. However, there is a need for less invasive and expensive detection methods that are can also be used effectively and economically.
Accordingly, what is desired is to solve problems relating to detecting cancers in subjects, some of which may be discussed herein. Additionally, what is desired is to reduce drawbacks related to cancer detection methods, some of which may be discussed herein.